Special Philly's Place
by Little Kakau
Summary: A ride after a long day can be a big surprise. *one-shot*


_**Author's Note:** While walking across Philly, I noticed that natives from there don't go or know the famous places. Based on this I wrote this FanFicton._

_And thanks** LillyScotty** for beta/edit/help it :)  
_

* * *

Scotty and Lilly were finishing off their work day. After many years working together, they seemed be connected in a way. After they rescued Chris, they became closer than ever. The connection had become stronger. For Scotty, it brought up past memories of many years ago, of when he hurt Lilly. He was only thankful she had forgiven him.

"It's sad. The woman from our last case lived in Philly her entire life, and never saw the famous part of the city. In her case, the historic part, and she was murdered there." Lilly muttered to Scotty as they slipped the rest of the files into the closed box. "There are places here I've never seen."

"Yeah, me either. Just haven't gotten around to it." Scotty lifted the box slightly, sliding it into the slot. "But we have time now…" Placing the nearest box on the one they just closed, he turned to face Lilly.

"We're done here. If you want, come with me, I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you, but no. I'll be fine." Lilly turned, intend on walking away. She really would have enjoyed to go with Scotty, but she just wasn't in the mood today for company.

"I thought your car was broken."

"Well…it is. I can take a cab."

"Come on, Lil! I know the case was rough for you, you're tired. Either I take you home…" He looked into her eyes, noticing her pale skin. "Or I can take you to see some of Philly's finest."

"Thanks, Scotty, but you don't need to care about me."

"I do, we're partners, right?"

The statement broke Lilly's heart. His voice seemed warn, so real, so lovely. "Yeah, okay. I'll go with you then."

It was at that moment that Nick slipped into the room, hearing the last part of Lilly's voice. "Where are you guys going?" Nick asked.

"Home, I'm taking a ride with Scotty." Lilly said. Her hand slowly made its way to her forehead, rubbing softly as she realized just how tired she was.

"Be careful Rush, Valens is not the best driver." Nick said jokingly, receiving a light punch in the arm from Scotty.

"Oh I know, why do you think I always want to drive?" Lilly laughed playfully, a smile spreading onto her lips.

"Let's go Lil, he's jealous." Scotty said as he picked up his keys and ushered Lilly out.

"Scotty, this is not the way to my home, and if I'm not mistaken, neither yours."

"No Lilly, it isn't." Soon, he parked and placed his right hand on Lilly's knee. "It's a place I want you to see. A famous one. One I hope you'll like."

"I was just about to fall asleep, you know?" She looked around curiously, eyeing everything around her. " Where are we… Love statue? Are you serious?"

"Yep, I am." Scotty made his way of the car, opening Lilly's door.

"Thanks!" She smiled at him and walked to see the statue close by. "It's beautiful."

She felt his arm wrap around her, and his hand rest softly on her stomach.

"Scotty?"

"Lil, I know it's silly." He turned her slightly, looking into her eyes. "But I want you know this…" He leaned forward, his lips landing on hers. At first, she doesn't respond, but in seconds she gave herself to him, allowing him entrance, letting the kiss be the passionate kiss that she had always wanted.

After what felt like an eternity, both detectives pulled back. In breathless tone, Lilly whispered. "What was that?"

"My way to say I love you…Lilly Rush, I love you and…it's been a long time."

"Scotty, we work together, we can't…" She was cut off as his lips connected with hers once again.

"Why can't we?" He rested his forehead against hers, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Damnit, I love you too!" She placed another soft kiss to his lips…"But we'll probably need to fight off the IAB."

"Lilly?"

"Mm?"

"Shut up."

Lilly failed to hold back a girly giggle as Scotty's lips found hers again.

* * *

Silly, I know, but I needed to share it, LOL. Reviews, please! :-)


End file.
